


You Can't Make an Omelette...

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs. I, uh, broke some. Tag to <i>Shootout</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Make an Omelette...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 107: Eggs.

"If we'd just gone back to my place for some scrambled eggs, none of it would have happened," Hutch said to Huggy.

"Not true," countered Starsky. "Then everyone in that restaurant woulda been killed."

"You mean, 'eggs-ecuted'?" Huggy said, with as straight a face as he could manage.

"Ha, ha," Hutch began drily, but was interrupted by Starsky's "Egg-zactly!"

"That would've been eggs-tremely unfortunate, bro," Huggy said, nodding solemnly.

"But my eggs-pert partner saved the day," Starsky said proudly.

"Egg-cellent."

They both looked at Hutch egg-, uh, expectantly.

 _Ah, what the hell._

"Just doing my job. What did you eggs-pect?"


End file.
